Space Wars
by Yuki98
Summary: Its the end of the world, earth has been destroyed by Aliens. 10 years later Humans have survived and Misaki Ayuzawa is now the Commander of the Human Stars Alliance (HSA) sworn to protect the humans from the Aliens. Her enemy the aliens have a leader that goes by the name of White Twist. These two are sworn enemies ... but are they really?
1. Preview

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic please R&R and honestly tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Maid-sama I just own my creative brain.**

**Intro: For the Love of Humanity**

**The Past and me**

It was the year 3000 that the human race has almost gone extinct ever since Aliens, yes Aliens attacked Earth. Many were mercilessly killed and others … we don't know what happened to them but the majority of them were women taken away what was left behind was just a small group men and a few females.

You are all probably wondering how these Aliens look like right? Well of course you are! I would describe them as metal humans with bat wings with strange armor that kinda looks like meteor rocks some are really huge and bulky while others are rather slim they all wear masks that cover their entire head like a motor bike helmet and look like they have breathing gases masks for the mouth part.

10 years later, All my hard work paid off I joined the army shortly afterwards and trained myself to the bone and now I Misaki Ayuzawa am the Commander of the Human Stars Aliance for short H.S.A , at first we were a small group that managed to survive by escaping to space it has taken forever but we made do to what we had to survive, searching and searching for a new planet that we can possibly survive on and call home, live, start fresh. But its been 10 years and we've had no luck so far. Hope has been growing dim and as leader I fear for everyone. But then again something happened to slowly change my life again.

**The Present**

"C..Co..Commander… w.. we've been hit!" Yukimura Exclaimed, frantically typing away on the screen.

"What!? Commence back up shields immediately!" I ordered, why is this happening? How could they have known where we were? This was bad if they ambush us here everyones lives will be in danger! "Yukimura! Launch into hyper-space!"


	2. Chapter 1: Evasive Action

**Yay I finished another chapter I made it longer. Now we can get started but remember the boring stuff come first before everything start to make sense so yeah …. It's one of those. ANYWAY Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Evasive Action**

"Yukimura! Launch into hyper-space!"

"Ye..yes Commander" Yukimura obeyed, in no time he pressed THE button. I pressed a couple of buttons in front of me and my front was replaced by with my flight control system. And off we went into hyperspace, traveling through the speed of light is like a rollercoaster ride at full force I made sharp turns avoided asteroids and just when I thought we lost them.

"Commander they are right behind us!" Yukimura exclaimed.

"Calm down Yukimura" damn it they are gaining up on us I thought. "lieutenant Igarashi! Man the back guns don't let a single one of those monsters touch the ship." I said in my serious tone.

"Yes commander" he said with a devilish smirk on his face eyeing down the enemies as he began firing down each Alien rider, really they look like surfers.

But there was just one that dodged everyone of his attack. It was the White Twist.

"His here again" Tora said with gritted teeth. His marksmanship was perfect and yet this Alien Rider was able to dodge everyone of his attacks at a fast speed. Someday he thought someday he will have the honor of killing this monster.

"Don't let him get to you Tora" I said noticing his annoyed face.

"Yeah I know I don't need you to tell me that commander"

I simply shot him a death glare that sent a couple of shivers down everyone's spines except for him that it.

I got back to manning the ship Somehow I was able to maneuver the ship in such a way that the enemy ships crashed into meteorites as we sped away to safety. There was this huge asteroid that was double the size of the ship everyone was panicking we were going to crash into the huge rock.

That moment the Alien Riders stopped following us. I smirked, I pressed another button that shot a laser like beam towards the rock which broke the rock in two and we escaped.

And we made it seems like we lost them. I let out the breath that I didn't even know I held everyone else did the same and rejoiced that we made it.

"What now commander?" Yukimura asked hesitantly.

"Let's report back to base I think everyone is tired from our little meeting with the White Twist" and with that said we once again launched into Hyper space until we reached home base.

If you are wondering how the base looks it looks like a gigantic glass bubble and that's exactly what it is we have 3 full on shields protecting our bubble which contains our base and troops standing guard at the outside. Now all of you are wondering what inside our bubble right? Its technically a giant piece of forest we brought with us when we escaped 10 years ago. Hey you wondered what we had to eat and drink right this is it we brought a piece of land with us to grow our food and animals if you get what I mean.

Just when I thought I could relax the alarm system went off snapping me out of my plans for lunch then I realized we haven't landed yet!

"Commander! There is a breach someone or something has breached the ship!" Yukimura said with all the hysteria he could muster.


	3. Chapter 2: The Univited Visitor

**I will be updating this either everyday or every second day depends when I get time.**

**Chapter 2: The Uninvited Visitor**

"Commander! There is a breach someone or something has breached the ship!" Yukimura said with all the hysteria he could muster. Of course why wouldn't he be terrified the only humans that were on the ship were them in the command room.

"Calm down Yukimura do we know where?" I said as composed as I could I didn't want my subordinates to fear the possibility of a threat especially when we are so close to base.

"Yes its near the storage room at Block C" he said finally calming down a bit because he knew even at a time like this the commander would know what to do.

Some whispering could be heard around the room, It wasn't just the crew that were with us our retrieval and resource gathering teams were here too.

Things like "Is it one of those monsters?"

"What? One of those things are on board?!"

"Are we really safe?" were being said.

"Alright I am heading out to go check, take care of things until I get back if anything happens call me." I said, while I got up switched controls to auto-pilot before stepping out of the Command room.

I had my weapons with me which was a gun strapped to my side the bullets were the new model from the lab that when shot an acidy yellowish round blob out which would melt an aliens skin on contact in other words it was completely safe to humans and a long sword resting in a sheath on my other side which would be my main weapon unlike the others I don't solely rely on a gun in this point of time you never knew when you will run out of bullets you could only trust yourself in a world like this that's why I am determined to create a world where even children wouldn't have to carry weapons around to protect themselves anymore they could step out and live a normal life no fear of when the next attack will happen.

Just before I reached my destination I grabbed some oxygen gear just in case, but I stopped right in my tracks noticing some blood on the floor. Whose blood is this? I thought. It's impossible to be any of the crew's blood they were all with me at the command room. But it had to be human blood since alien's blood is purple this is really strange.

I saw a trail of blood leading over to the next room and what I saw made me really want to beat the crap out of any alien I saw at the moment.

"Dammit! Stupid uncivilized monsters, it's probably going to take a lot more troops to look for resources again to fix this!" I hissed, I put on my oxygen gear before heading towards the hole.

The blood trail ends here. I looked around but no one was around "Strange either this person has inhuman speed or is invisible but whatever it was its gone now" I can't help but think this is really strange, better take some of the blood back to the lab for testing.

* * *

Just then I thought I felt someone staring at me but I turned to see no one there "Very strange indeed" I said walking back to the Command room.

Unknown to Misaki someone was watching her every move since the time she walked into the storage room to the time she left.

"Now aren't you sharp, what an interesting girl" the voice chuckled.


	4. Chapter 3: Haunting

**I had sports day today for school, ah it was so HOT I almost died in the heat and with the running and so on but it's finally over. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter **

Chapter 3: Haunting

"Dad!"

"Misaki RUN!" he said dodging the alien's attack and shooting some down.

"But Dad what about you?"

"I will be fine just GO! Misaki RUN!"

"I….I.." what should I do I can't leave him like this, I can't escape to the ship without him..

"Misaki WATCH OUT!" he dove in front of her.

Just then the alien's claw stabbed him piercing through his chest.

"DAD!" I screamed.

"You alien scum" he muttered before turning to the said alien before shooting it to bits.

He collapsed and I rushed to his side.

"Misaki … please … run, live your life to the fullest you must ….survive … I love you my daughter." he said while one hand cupping my cheek. He could only mutter a whisper, a tear ran down his cheek but none the less I heard it his face was pale, lips blue, his vision looked lifeless. My eyes burned with tears streaming down my cheeks I have never felt so much heartache in my life my last family that I had left is dying and I am too weak to do anything about it I hate this.

"please" he begged before closing his eyes.

"DAD!" no …..no no no no no

" NOOOooooooo!" this is not happening, this is not happening.

"You can't die yet please don't leave me alone!" I said hugging his lifeless form. My body shook with sobs, I felt dead I wanted to die here and be with my family. First these monsters took mother who was with my unborn sister and now they took dad.

* * *

"Misaki" I felt someone shake me.

"Misaki!" just then my amber eyes fluttered open I was breathing hard and …. Am I crying oh god how weak have I become but then I realized it was just a dream, a dream of the past, I sighed.

"Misaki are you ok?" a worried voice asked.

I turned to see who it was and a smile touched my lips.

"ye.. Yes Sakura I am fine" I said making sure I don't stutter which much to my attempt I failedvas soon as I made eye contact with her.

Just then Sakura pulled me in for a hug. "Don't lie to me you were screaming in your sleep, how can you be fine?"

"Sakura really I am fine it's just that I had a nightmare I am ok now really" I smiled at her.

She looked up at me not really believing what I said.

"Misaki"

"yes?"

She sat next to me.

"You know I am your best friend and I will do my best for you, if there is ever anything you need you can always tell me don't grieve by yourself ok?" she said her eyes filled with pure concern.

"I won't don't worry" I gave her a reassuring smile.

She sighed.

"What are you two doing?" Shizuko said while walking in.

"Misaki had a nightmare" Sakura said.

"That explains the scream I heard" Shizuko said nodding and then sitting down on the bed too.

"Its nothing don't worry about it by the way is there something you need?" I asked knowing that Shizuko doesn't bother to visit me unless its important or something of importance.

"Yes actually I have the test results of the blood you brought back to the lab" She said.

"well?" I pressed on.

"There isn't anything special about it its normal human blood but….." she seemed to be in deep thought.

"but?" I am really curious now.

"There seems to be special mixtures of rare metals and other properties and what really surprised me was that we found a microscopic nano bug we don't know what it does yet but give us some time and we will soon know" she said in one breath, her scientists glasses shone in the light and curiosity and passion were clear in her eyes.

"We will have to wait and see then" I couldn't believe this but what interested me the most is that this type of thing doesn't come out of nowhere someone or something is out there even though there was no trace of them on the ship there is definitely something there I can feel it.

* * *

**ok guys what do you think? please R&R and tell me what you think? and Misaki x Takumi fluff is coming in the nest chapter ^_^  
**

**- Yuki98**


	5. Chapter 4: Perverted Outer Space alien!

**Alright here is the new chapter I don't know how to make Usui act so he might seem really OOC but I will get the hang of it soon their interaction in this chapter isn't really that fluff as I said in the last chapter but we will get there. People are saying a lot of things about the White Twist, you will just have to wait and see if you are right. I won't say any spoilers.**

Chapter 4: you perverted outer space alien

"Here you go Licht" I gave Licht his food. Licht is my cat ever since I was little and my important friend.

"Thanks Misa" the cat said. Licht can't actually talk but technology has grown so much that we have developed colors that can transmit animal thoughts. This came out when I was a kid I was so happy when I heard Licht's thoughts for the first time. His first thoughts were "I love you Misa".

"Hey Licht I found some blood on the ship yesterday I wonder who's blood it is" I asked.

"Me doesn't know Misa but if anyone tries to hurt Misa me won't forgives them." Licht said with a stare that would make anyone sane person go awww. I giggled.

"Thanks Licht, I have to go to work now I will see you in the evening, listen to Sakura and be a good kitty" I said, Sakura kept an eye on Licht for me while I was gone. Women preferred to stay back at base to cook and clean while the men went out to fight.

"Bye Misa" Licht said before going to go take a nap.

Getting up I began to dress into my commander uniform. Which was a sleeveless black shirt which my Commander symbol was embroidered huge on my back with gloves that showed my fingers, and white mini skirt with black tights underneath, and long black boots that stopped just above my knees. I liked this uniform I could move freely and swiftly in it.

I tied my hair back into a pony, took my sword and headed down to the meeting room.

"Yukimura, status report" I said sitting down.

"Yes commander, yesterdays explosion has been repaired, the main ship is ready to fly whenever you say. And there seems to be a new guy coming to the team today. Yukimura finished.

"New guy?" I asked bewildered all the guys should have already been enlisted to fight.

"Yes but there seems to be still some guys left who has decided to lay low and let the higher ups deal with everything this guy I presume must have been one of them." Yukimura explained.

"I see give me his profile and examination score" I said, lets see how useful this guy is.

"yes commander" he said gulping as he handed the folder over.

"Lets see …name: Takumi Usui….. Gender: male … ….Age: 25 …. Simulation score: … 100!?" I looked at Yukimura who seemed to be uneasy.

"Yes commander I was surprised too out of everyone only you and lieutenant Igarashi have ever scored a 100 before. This person must be raw talent."

"Let me see him" I said. There is actually still someone left that has talent why didn't he come sooner?

"of course commander he is currently in the male dorms on the top floor in room 7"

I got up and headed straight towards the male dorms.

* * *

My mission seems to be going smoothly. It took a lot of time to actually hack into the system and create identification for myself considering I almost got caught by that raven haired girl yesterday and lost a lot of blood.

*nock*nock*

I stood up to open the door. …. Oh great it's the girl from yesterday. I began to panick does she know it was me?

"Takumi Usui?" she asked me. Wait how does she know me?

"yes and who are you sweatheart?" flashing a smile if its one thing I know is that human girls are crazy for me I could seduce her to not tell on me.

She blushed. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" and threw a punch at me. I caught it.

"why not?" I whispered in her ear. I thought it worked but I was wrong next thing I knew is I was on the floor ... she is pretty strong.

"YOU PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!" she screamed on top of her lungs.

oh god she knows.

"ok looks this is not what it seems-" I tried to talk but she cut me off.

"Listen blonde the next time you try that you will be harshly punished" she said in a dark voice her death glare was piercing but somehow I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"what? punished?" I said. What on earth could she be capable of doing?

She looked up at me "I am your commander, and you will respect me as your leader"

"wait … but your just a girl" how can a girl be the Commander? I was expecting it to be a man.

"Listen here Takumi Usui, I may be a girl but I can easily send a guy like you to oblivion if I wanted to" a dark aura was now surrounding her.

"yeah …. Sure" knowing that that's probably not true. I let out a sigh of relief …she doesn't know its me.

"Alright lets get to business I have come here to propose to you a deal." She said sitting down.

"And what might that be?" I sat next to her and she uncomfortably got up and sat on the other couch. I frowned at her, does she really not like me? That's a first.

"How does a lieutenant position sound to you?" She said.

"Tempting …." I said. I am not really interested high positions will interfere with my mission.

"well consider yourself lucky there are only a few people that qualify as lieutenant it seems that your score is enough….if you complete a quest that is"

"not interested" I said flatly. I watched as her eyes widened.

"Thats a first" I heard her mumble.

"Call me Takumi" I could have sworn a vein was about to pop in her head.

I smirked.

* * *

**That was so mushy as I said i don't know how to make Takumi act -_- I will update again tomorrow pls R&R and tell me what you think.**

**Yuki98**


	6. Chapter 5: You gotta be kidding me

Chapter 5: You gotta be kidding me

"Call me Takumi" I could have sworn a vein was about to pop in her head. I smirked.

"Takumi Usui" she said in a low voice. Fists balled to her sides she is really angry or should I say embarrassed her face is red after all. "Never mind I won't waste my time with a soldier who isn't prepared to die nor willing to use his strength for the greater good" with that she stood up and left I could see disappointment in her eyes or was it resentment?

I paused to look up at the ceiling wide eyed. Do these humans really hate us so much? Its not like we have ever done anything to them right? I can never understand them but there is something about this girl that makes me wonder why …. why are we fighting? She doesn't look like the type that would fight for no reason.

* * *

"Geez what's up with this guy his a total pervert, and what's with his I don't care attitude doesn't he know about all the pain and suffering everyone has been through? With a 100 points too it's such a waster!" I growled, and her I was offering him a chance to be a lieutenant does he even know the value in that?!

Just then I knocked into someone and fell backwards.

"woah commander whats with the long face?" he held out a hand to help me upbut I refused it and got up myself. That only made him frown.

I looked up, oh great …..Tora.

"I AM NOT MAKING A LONG FACE!" I said, seriously out of everyone to bump into it has to be him. "And what are you doing here?"

"Isn't that kind of obvious I am here to greet my roommate" he said matter of factly.

"Roommate?!" then everything clicked.

"Yeah I wonder what this new guy will be like, I heard he scored an 100 just like us so he must be something though I must admit I don't like to share"

"He is disappointing if you ask me" I said before walking away.

He just shrugged it off and walked on too.

* * *

I arrived back to the command room only to find 10 huge stacks of paperwork waiting for me I let out a deep sigh.

'Oh commander your back" Yukimura hurried over to me.

"And these?" I said pointing at the stacks of paperwork.

"Those are all new The boss wants to see you too"

"when?"

"right away" he said checking his clipboard.

"Alright" I took a trip up the elevator to the top floor.

When I entered the room everything looked so grand as usual I opened the double doors to find the outline of an familiar old man sitting on a swivel chair.

"sir?" I started.

"ah Miss Ayuzawa" he said turning around his gaze softened a bit.

"I believe you need something from me?" I said taking a seat on the comfy blue couch. The whole room had a bluish them with a touch of green in it.

"yes I heard that there is someone new who has passed the simulation test with an 100" he gaze was now piercing but I already know what he wants.

"what of it?" I asked.

"What of it?! Do you know what this could mean for us with more capable people in battle we can become stronger!" he exclaimed clearly annoyed with how I have been handling this matter.

I took a deep breath. "Yes sir I am well aware of the benefits this holds for us but it seems he is reluctant and declined my offer to become a lieutenant" I said well composed.

"declined? What do you mean?" even the this old man knew that everyone wanted to be a lieutenant which serves right under the Commander. The respect and honor you receive is already what a lot of people would dream about.

"yes sir he had declined he simply doesn't show any interest" I explained.

"a hard one huh" he mumble before swirling around in his chair so that his back was now facing her. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"I see we will do that then" he said turning around facing her.

"what?"

"Consider this your mission miss Ayuzawa, you will motivate and make Takumi Usui want to be Lieutenant he will accompany you with your missions" He said it as if was easy.

"But sir" no he couldn't be suggesting I do this, having to deal with his pervertedness would have been enough but now he will be with her even on missions and she will even have to motivate him?!

"no buts I think that's easy enough considering you are the commander" he said in a stern voice. "You got that don't fail me, you are dismissed" he said waving off his hand.

After I left all I could think is god help me.


	7. Chapter 6: Feelings

**And another to another chapter! *clap clap* bwahahahaha Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 6: Feelings?

"You called Commander?" Usui said walking in the gym.

"Yes, sit down" I said pointing to the bench at the side while I put down the heavy weights.

He complied and sat down and so did I.

"I have been given a mission" is started. But I left to pause remembering the Boss's selfish request.

"And what does that have to do with me?" he asked as if I was wasting his time.

I glared at him. "A lot actually, my boss has given me a mission as of now I am to motivate you to become a lieutenant."

"I told you I am not interested"

"Then why did you join?" I asked I am really curious to know why everyone else was fighting for that's one goal and that is to revenge our loved ones.

"I joined for my own reasons you don't have to know" his voice was serious again. He dropped the playful act.

"Well tough luck you have been spotted as talent there are only a few that have been able to score an 100 on the simulation test and that's you, me and Tora Igarashi even though Tora has stooped low to 80 he was still able to get an 100 in the past." I briefly explained his situation while he just watched me amused with that annoying smirk plastered on his face. This is when I actually took in his features that I haven't noticed before. He has these striking emerald eyes that seemed to look right through my soul and read my mind but his expression was mostly a stoic one and he has golden blonde hair is it dyed it doesn't look like it.

"Like what you see Commander?" he said with his playful grin ever so mocking me. But none the less it made me blush.

"NO!" I exclaimed. Blushing really hard.

"But your blushing" he said taking a closer look at my face. "its cute" he said with a smile. Somehow that just made me blush more.

"Idiot don't say such things" I muttered

Now there was a awkward silence so I attempted to break it.

"So will you cooperate with me?" I asked, really hoping he wasn't going to make this difficult for me.

He thought for a moment. "yeah I guess I will but you will have to convince me though" he said.

I sighed in relief, good his not making it difficult for me.

"There will be a lot of time to do that most of your missions will be with me" I said. But then he looked at me strangely. " bosses orders I said. Then he nodded.

"so….. **Demon** Commander huh?" he said while smirking emphasizing the demon part.

"You've heard the rumors?" I snorted. Does this guy believe what the others say well he better be scared.

"Yeah I heard a lot like how you might be lesbian" he said playfully.

"What?!" I said blushing, what the heck is this idiot talking about?! "That's not True!" trying to defend myself. "Who told you that?!"

"oh just around here and there because I heard that you are very protective of the girls for some reason plus I heard that you have been confessed to by a girl before so is it true" he said in a serious tone.

"Its not! Well its true that I have been confessed to but I have don't feel for girls like that!" I exclaimed, my voice echoing like thunder in the huge gym. I blushed.

"oh so you like men?" he said closing in on me each step he took closer I cautiously took a step back.

"of course I do" taking another step back then my back hit the wall.

"Then do you like me?" he said caging me between his arms.

"Let me go YOU PERVERT!" My glare right now would kill anyone but he didn't even flinch! my back was pressed firmly against the wall pushing him away didn't help at all right now. And his face leaning dangerously close to my ear, lips touching the nape of my neck like a peck I jumped a little so shocked that I couldn't move.

"Do you?" he asked again. I blushed really hard. My heart was beating really fast and loud that I could swear that he could hear it. Damn I could feel his breath on my neck. I used all my strength to push him backwards hard and threw a punch at him but to my surprise he caught it.

"Do…. DON'T SAY SUCH STUPID THINGS!" I yelled. What the heck was that? What the heck was that? Who the hell does he think he is?

"huh but you seemed to like it" he said matter of factly grinning.

"SHUT UP I DIDN'T CALL YOU HERE TO FOOL AROUND WITH YOU ….. YOU ..YOU PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!" I screamed. And before I new it other feeling were now present other feelings I didn't even know I could pull out in public.

"Ayuzawa?" great now his using my last name. but he seemed hesitant reaching out to me. But I smaked his hand away.

This feeling made me feel uncomfortable like any wrong move now and I will regret it but something stung my eyes….. what? I felt my face … tears? so I ran away, away from him. He saw me cry damn it he saw me cry, those were my thoughts running away to my Commanders room and shut the door.

Usui just stood there watching the retreating figure wide eyed.

**Usui's POV**

So she can cry too? My first impressions of here was that she is the emotionless and strict but after talking with her now I actually enjoyed myself teasing her was more fun than I thought. But why did I act the way I did pushing her over the edge. She really is interesting being able to make multiple cute faces I could have sworn every time she did it I wanted to hold her kiss ….. really? Since when has a women been able to bend me like this? But now she hates me, I made her cry she is actually delicate right she puts up a strict front but she is still a girl after all she has feelings too even if she is ….. well you know a human. Guilt washed over me as I remembered her tears.

* * *

**It might have sounded a bit odd... OK I know Usui sounded really OOC his character is hard to do! but anyway please R&R and tell me what you think and to those of you who have reviewed THANKS A LOT! I appreciate your opinions ^_^**

**Yuki98**


	8. Chapter 7: With all honesty

**So yeah here is the next chapter although the reviews are little I figured its because its my time writing a story but I decided until I hit at least 15 more reviews or less I will not update so yeah I will be waiting.**

* * *

Chapter 7: With all honesty

Hey guys its me Misaki I am currently curled in a fetal position feeling depressed. Today was supposed to be the day I take that annoying perverted alien with me on my mission but right now I don't want to see him at all not after he just broke through my wall that I spent 10 years of my life creating to keep people out ….. damn it.

"Misa?" a voice said. I turned towards the sound, it was Licht.

"What's wrong?" I said kneeling down to pick Licht up.

"Something is bothering Misa does Misa want to tell Licht?" Licht said with his oh so cute large eyes that were staring to the depths of my soul.

"Well ….. someone saw me cry yesterday and I guess I am just really embarrasted to show my face" I said, hugging Licht tighter.

"Why was Misa crying?"

"no reason" I said brushing the topic off I don't want to tell Licht what happened.

"I don't think Misa has to worry, Misa is a very respectable and hardworking person I am sure no one will think badly of you since Misa is also Human." Licht said with a purr.

"hehe Thanks Licht" I smiled and set Licht down on his bed. "ok I am going to work, be good to Sakura I don't want to hear any complaints"

"Yes Misa!" Licht said curling up in a ball shape.

'That Licht' I thought 'can see right through me.'

I arrived at the docking area and headed for my ship which of course was the biggest one and Tora waiting for me to get there it seems I wonder why? Today I am just going to explore another planet and Tora doen't usually tag along unless for battle. As I approached my vessel and was about to greet Tora when a pair of hands covered my eyes. I jumped slightly as tried to remove the hands of my face with no luck this person has a death like grip. I groaned.

"Guess who?" a silky voice said into my ear which sent a shiver all over my body. I could hear his annoying chuckle.

"Usui! Get your hands off of my eyes this instant!" I glared at him when he finally let go. I turned around to face him … his wearing the male uniform which is a white jacket and black pants ( I am no good at describing clothes lets just say he looks really futuristic)

"oh Misa-chan knew it was me?" he said playfully.

"DON'T CALL ME MISA-CHAN! I am your commander not your friend! And who else would even dare do something like that to me except for you!" I said while heat traveled to my face.

"oh and here I thought we were ... closer" the said every word very clear. Starring into my hazel eyes. I smacked him over his head "you pervert"

"you are really feisty you know that but I like it" I blushed at his comment.

"ahem" someone cleared their throat behind me. It was Tora and he had this annoyed face on his glare was mainly directed towards Usui though. "Good morning Commander" he said turning towards me totally ignoring Usui's presence but he didn't seem to care.

"Good morning Tora" I said not really getting why he was so angry but anyway.

"The troops are waiting for you in the command room" he said.

"Alright I better get going then" I said hurrying off to the Command room.

Before Usui stepped in Tora whispered. "don't get too carried away just because the commander is bringing you along you are still just a low rank soldier and I am your lieutenant" his voice said with much venom.

Usui just shrugged it off and walked along. Which irritated Tora but he let it slide ….. this time. But there was something off about Usui's movement but everyone just assumed it was nothing and carried on.

* * *

In the command room I took charge.

"Alright Kanou launch off into hyperspace!" I ordered, my voice full of authority. Yukimura was off sick today so Kanou was replacing him for now.

"Roger commander, initiating planet co-ordinates for planet Waldor" Kanou obeyed.

"Planet conditions?" I asked. If this planet is a place where we can gather some resources that would be great.

"Weather conditions seems to be an average of 35 degrees Celsius, there seems to be unknown life forms roaming they are rather dangerous when angered we should probably stay out of their territory and undiscovered plants seem to be growing. The Planet has 50% land and 50% water, orange skies and at night it would go down to 0 degrees there seem to be enough oxygen released to not need a mask and that is all the information the team managed to gather." Kanou said in one breath.

"Perfect we can begin gathering supplies as soon as we land" I said now switching to auto pilot I sighed…. more dangerous animals? If these guys are really dangerous then we can't bring the girls to live here while the guys are away that would be too dangerous it would be more safe within the bubble.

"Commander we will be reaching our destination in an hour" Kanou announced.

"Alright then all non-riders can take a break then" I said getting up to head over to the cafeteria.

That's when I noticed Usui following me. "what do you want?" I asked not even looking towards him. He just chuckled and said he is going to eat too.

While walking we passed the storage room I took a glance through the glass it seemed to be well fixed. Then my mind wandered back … Right the blood! I should check up on Shizuko after lunch. But here a certain perverted alien was still following me stopping when I stopped walking when I walked… really what does he want?

"Usui really what do you want" I asked.

" … Commander lets eat lunch together" he said making a puppy eyes.

"aargh don't look at me like that!" I looked away not wanting to give in to his persuasive eyes.

"oh come on Commander please I just want to eat with you" he said in a cute complaining voice.

"OH FINE!" I said giving in really this guy then I realized something.

"Hey Usui?"

"What?"

"don't tell anyone you saw me cry" I looked at him with seriousness in my eyes.

"why would I? you don't trust me?" he said with fake shock.

"yeah I don't trust you nor the male race" I said, now we reached the cafeteria once we got our food we sat down. I could see heart shapes in the girls eyes as she handed Usui his food lightly touching his fingers as he took it. He muttered thank you and gave shining smile. I could have sworn the girl was about to faint. I raised my eyebrow at him. But for some reason his action really annoyed me.

"lets sit down" I said dragging him by his arm.

We sat down and I literally attacked my food. Which was a bowl of spaghetti.

"Hey slow down your going to choke" Usui said while eating his own food.

"why do you care if I choke or not" I glared at him.

"why are you so angry?" he seemed to be confused.

" no reason" I didn't bother making eye contact with him after all his just a pervert.

"your jealous aren't you" he said

"What?! Why would I be!" jealous? Jealous? Why would I be jealous over him!

"no reason" he said, then I noticed he just used the same words against me. "but misa-chan really is cute being able to make such cute faces really turns me on".

I kicked him under the table "Don't say such embarrassing things" I said, a dark red blush covered my face.

He just had a huge smirk plastered on his face when we finished eating. "So Commander where to now? We still got some time" He said.

"what do you mean we?" I said.

"well we as in we will be together" he said it as if it was obvious.

I mentally growned. "sorry I got stuff to do go play with someone else" with that I got up and was just about to leave when I felt someone grip my hand.

'Hey let go!" I screamed as Usui dragged me out of the cafeteria everyone was watching as their commander was dragged out by the talented newbie.

He dragged me to an empty corridor and finally let me go.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I shouted. Really why did he do it!

"you …. You really don't understand my feelings" he said caging her against the wall with both his arms. My heart was fast beating again.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! so yeah please R&R and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 8: Stuck

**A special thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys gave me more confidence to write, its nice to know there are some people who like my story and wants to know what I have install for Misaki and Takumi. Ok now the real plot will surface, enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 8: Stuck

"you … you really don't understand my feelings" Usui said caging her against the wall with one arm on her side the other holding her chin. A blush crept to my face. With one hard push he fell to the ground.

"Ayuzawa?" He looked at me with hurt and disappointment.

"Who do you think you are?" I said, my demon aura was now surfacing. " And what do you mean feelings? Do you do this to any girl you meet?" A tear stung my eyes. This is why I hate men they are all just bloody perverts.

"What do you mean" he said obviously hurt by what she said. He may have gone too far with his teasing but he was definitely not a player.

"Just go away!" I said I don't want to talk to him.

"Listen the only girl I am interested in is you!" he shouted clearly angry with me.

There was this deafening silence until

**Attention everyone! please report to your stations we will be landing in one minute I repeat everyone report to your stations we will be landing in one minute. **The announcement went off cutting us off of our bitter conversation.

"I am going" I said with my head held low I ran to the Command room. Leaving him to collect himself from the floor.

As soon as Misaki was gone Usui mumble to himself, "I am such an idiot."

* * *

The ship has landed.

When I walked out the heat caught me it was like walking into an oven but I was amazed this place is so …. so Beautiful its hard to believe that this place is really dangerous the trees are dark blue with white leaves the grass is a grayish white it looked like we were walking on clouds and I looked up orange skies ….. breath taking … literally since its so hot.

"Alright everyone listen up, Team A will scout North you will be with me. Team B will scout East and West you will be with Lieutenant Igarashi. Team C will stay at the Base be sure to protect it. The research Team will scout freely you will be with Lieutenant Hinata and sister Captain Suzuna, any questions?" I said in one breath. There seem to be no complaints. I have to give the research team the most leaders for their protection they are mostly girls from back home with a few men they all wore lab coats but took it off because it was too hot so they all wore casual clothes.

"Alright everyone move out!" I ordered and we all split up.

**5 hours later**

Everyone was probably really tired by now but they didn't dare complain. I looked around and saw a cave.

"Alright everyone we can take a Break in the cave over there!" I could hear their sighs of relief as we stepped into the coolness of the cave …. This is surprising as we went deeper in the cave we found ice and a frozen lake inside which is really impossible looking outside but it didn't seem to melt at all.

"Kanou?"

"yes commander, it seems that it becomes freezing point at night and the cave has just the right temperature to keep the ice from melting" Kanou explained.

Right …. Couldn't he have said it any clearer? Anyway I am beat I found myself a nice rock to sit on and opened up my survival bag. Took out a sandwich and started eating.

"Hey Ayuzawa" Usui said taking a seat on the rock in front of me.

I looked up at him then back down to continue eating. "What do you want pervert?" I still don't feel like talking to him even though I know most of it is my fault for overreacting I just continue to chew silently on my sandwich.

"I am sorry" Usui said. I Looked up at him again wide eyed.

"what?" I said. What does he have to be sorry about.

"I am sorry about that time in the gym and at lunch today" I looked into his eyes but all I felt from him was guiltyness of something but what?

"yeah I am sorry too" I this time I smiled. I just saw his eyes widen for a second. Then he chuckled.

"Really how can you be so cute like that?" he said faced palmed. "I guess I will go then" he said getting up.

I surprised myself when I pulled him back down. " ah …. Its ok you can stay if you want" I looked the other way to hide my blush.

"ok then" he sat back down again. But now he was staring at me like I was the most interesting thing on the planet.

"what?" I finally said.

"nothing just watching what cute faces Misa-chan will make next"

I mentally sighed might as well let him call me that he won't stop even if I tell him to.

"Hey lets go look around deeper in the cave" I said. I wonder what else is in here.

"oh does Misa-chan want me all to herself?" he said playfully.

"maybe" I said not really listening to what he was saying I was too engrossed in the cave's beauty the walls seem to sparkle even.

"Do you even know what you just said" Usui said his eyes darkened.

"what?"

"I don't understand what you mean" I said looking away but he just twisted my chin to face him again. His dilated emerald eyes stared into my amber ones which only made me blush darker. This time he gripped both of my hands against the rocky cave walls I was utterly speechless I have never been handled like this before not that I was liking it but still.

"I like you" He said with all seriousness in his eyes. "no let me rephrase that I fell in love with you" now I can feel his lips against my neck! I shivered at the touch.

My heart was now banging against my ribs I could swear he can hear it but…. What! He likes me?

"Let go of me!" I said blushing and glaring at the same time.

"You don't like me?" he said now all I see is hurt in his eyes.

"Its not that" it really wasn't I don't know my own feelings or if what I am feeling now is even love. "I don't know what I am feeling towards you"

"Then I'll make you understand" he said crushing his lips on mine. The kiss wasn't gentle at all it was full of lust. He didn't hold back it was like he was putting all his feelings and inner desires into the kiss. I had no time to struggle as soon as his lips touched mine my mind went blank I couldn't think or fight against anything. He released my hands and broke the kiss. His lips still an inch away from mine.

"If you hate this you can push me away" he said kissing me again but this time a little more gentle.

Soon I was kissing him back with the same fever I could tell he was surprised. His hands found their way around my waist. I couldn't help it I can't stop this feeling right now. Minutes pasted and we reluctantly broke the kiss both of us gasping for air. Then I realized my arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Is that a yes?" Usui said. I looked up at him my face is the equivalent of an red apple right now. My eyes are half closed in a daze.

I gripped his shirt and buried my face in his chest. And gave him a death grip of a hug.

"yes" I whispered.

"I can't hear you"

"I SAID YES YOU PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!"

* * *

**Replies to your reviews:**

**Bouncing Bunny 101: Thank you I am glad you like it!**

**Blommie8: Thanks you've gave me some more confidence to write this and thanks to you I got a new idea! I never intended to stop I don't like it when authors give up on their works it makes me sad I was just going to take a little break for the reviews to pile up.**

**riaanaa: don't worry I tell you a secret this story will only end around in the 30's chapter zone kinda thing ….. I am not making sense am I?**

**sarahdiamond: I am glad you liked it it's going to get more epic and futuristic in future chapters.**

**And special thank you's to all the guests!**

**-Yuki98**


	10. Chapter 9: Trust

**Ok enough mushy-ness time to get serious since there are more important things to be done right now.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Trust

We were just standing there embracing each other enjoying each other's warmth around the ice. Then we reluctantly let go when we heard some soldiers' voices coming nearer.

"Commander! Commander! Help us!" the young soldiers' cried for help.

"What happened?!" I asked shouting back at them. I noticed something was following them …. is that …. Plants?

"Help!" they screamed as the blue vines stopped them in their tracks, raping around their whole body lifting them off the ground it seemed to be suffocating them. Then it appeared with a mouth that had long sharp teeth, slowly getting closer to devouring its prey. It was really huge about 10 or so meters tall.

"Carnivorous plants" I said under my breath.

I swiftly ran towards in quick movements. "Ayuzawa wait! Its dangerous!" Usui shouted running after me.

Really? dangerous? Ha! I could laugh I have fought monsters who were way larger and tougher than this.

Usui doesn't know what I can do. I unsheathed my sword and with superhuman movements I dodged the giant ice thorns it threw at me I cut the soldiers' free they fell to the ground with a hard thud. Both of them ran away towards the exit.

Out of nowhere two more came out to strike me but Usui blasted its vines away with a gun. We stood back to back ready for action.

"I'll cover you" Usui said.

"I can take care of myself" I said, I never trusted my back to anyone before. I was always alone I was scared to have people protect me scared to have people die for my sake that's why it was better to be alone to fight alone.

"You aren't alone anymore" he said, its strange it was like he could read my thoughts. "you have me now." I blushed red, really… this man. But I have to make sure.

"Just promise me one thing" I said.

"what?"

"Don't die"

"Wouldn't dream of it trust me"

His answer made me smile and together we fought and I felt another feeling that I didn't feel in a long time …. Trust … someone that will watch my back in a fight.

"There's no end to them" I said breathing hard.

"Hang in there!" Usui said.

There was crackling sound that caught my attention. I looked down. Oh my god the ice is cracking. Usui followed where I pointed and understood "Run!" we said at the same time running away.

The frozen lake's top layer was giving way sending the icy plants to their ice cold frozen dooms and us … we were running like hell! Not wanting to become glaciers! As we were rearing towards the exit I saw the troops waiting for us.

"ah Commander you and Usui are back these two have been saying something about monster plants or something but anyway shall we leave?" Kanou said gesturing to the two that came running back not noticing that the ice was literally breaking behind us.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I screamed, then everyone noticed and made a mad dash to the exit. All of us had to watch out for falling ice daggers from the ceiling while running and finally.

"We made it!" I screamed rejoicing trying to catch my breath from all the running as we all dramatically leaped out of the cave entrance….. back into the molting hot heat.

"Commander what happened?!" Kanou exclaimed he wasn't the most fit of everyone here and this is more or less his first day on the job in other words he was tired and sick and had enough.

"Me and Usui were fighting some carnivorous ice plants" I said.

Somehow Kanou understood more than enough from that and didn't bother asking for more details I could see he was imagining our fight in his head.

"Everyone we are returning I am worried about everyone back at base" and with that said we walked back to base. As soon as base was in sight everyone's mood lit up a fresh air con, food and water was they could think of.

"I guess you aren't the commander for nothing alright you're a really decent fighter ….. for a girl" Usui said amused. This is the first time he met a girl so skilled at fighting almost as much as he was.

I snorted. "yeah your not so bad yourself" I said feeling a bit dizzy.

"Misaki are you ok?" is the last thing I heard before collapsing I braced myself for the hard ground but it never came and with that I was unconscious.

* * *

**I have been thinking of starting another Maid-sama story here is the summary please tell me what you think I have to know if it's worth starting or not but personally I want to write it.**

* * *

**Two Kingdoms:**

**The Japanese and the Britains are on the verge of war The Main household government of Japan the Ayuzawas and The Main household government of Britain the Walkers are blaming each other for the Death of each others Family members. The countries Heirs wish for peace but after their parents die they both wish to avenge their parents death and they announce War! But neither of them have ever met but what if one fateful encounter changes everything?**

* * *

**Well that sounded good huh? Please tell me what you think so I can start writing it!**

**-Yuki98**


	11. Chapter 10: More about Usui

**Alright Two Kingdoms will be published in 3 or 4 days I will try to make the chapters longer not short like this story :P. Thanks for the reviews and look out for two kingdoms! Sorry this chapter will be all about Usui as I said before he will seem really OOC since really I can't get his personality right at least that's what I think.**

* * *

Chapter 10: More about Usui

I have no memories of my past as a child I woke up one day and was told that I have been abandoned by my kind, the humans. I was technically raised by these beings that other humans called Aliens they didn't have their own calling and just sticked to what the humans called them. Growing up with these beings they became like a family to me but I was taught not to love. Loving someone will make you weak so I threw out any intention of even thinking anything for the opposite gender or for anything else in the matter.

I was taught that we must kill humans because they have evil inside of them and sooner or later they will destroy everything else if we don't stop them. 10 years ago we were successful in invading their planet but we overlooked something, a rebellion arose that defied us we had no idea that there were still humans alive they were back and stronger than ever, they called themselves the Human Stars Alliance and started fighting back.

By this time I was skillfully trained but they told me I was a natural, sooner or later I became sub-leader I usually go after a specific ship that has caught my interest it's the only ship that I can't seem to give much damage I always wondered who flew the ship, this person would be amusing to fight.

I flew through space

While flying through space I received a message it seems to be from my so called 'alien' brother Gerard. Its rare for him to send me a message considering that he hates me since we aren't blood related.

**Takumi the boss wants to see you for an important mission get your butt down here ASAP!**

**-Janus**

What does that old geezer want? I thought. But never the less I flew back to the home planet if its so important it even made Gerard worked up then I better be there.

Upon arriving at the docks I made my way past hundreds of guards until I made it up the elevator if you guys are wondering how this place looks like since it is an alien den you would want to know right? The roof of the place was a thick pinkish rubbery tubes and yes there were tentacles you were expecting that weren't you? but they weren't slimy in any way if that's what your thinking.

I pressed my hand against the red square and it turned blue at my touch and the doors opened. In the middle of the room sat an alien women leader or our supposed Queen. Life cords dangling to the ceiling supporting her life force were being streamed through her vains.

"Cordelia-sama" I greeted her.

"ah Takumi have you been well?" she asked but I saw by the expression on her face she wasn't concerned more like testing me.

"Better than ever" I replied.

"That's good I will need you to be at your best for an important mission" she said tapping her long black nails on the desk. Her skin was light purple black waist length hair and her blood red eyes could kill if you were someone weak but luckily I am not the type of person to even feel scared by her I just looked at her with my usual stoic face. Which seemed to amuse her.

"And that is?" I said impatiently.

She smiled evilly. "I need you to go act as a spy and infiltrate the HSA. Only you can pull this off since you are human after all. With your skills you should able to pull it off." I don't get her its not like we were particularly interested in what the humans did in their own base.

"And what would I be looking out for?" this shouldn't even be considered important.

"Its there behavior Takumi, they seem to believe that they can actually defeat us if they tried hard enough, puny creatures … they are all chess pieces in the palm of my hand. If they try anything funny I want you to kill their commander and anyone who becomes a threat." After her explanation I wondered if this was even needed but I didn't dare show any disrespect or I would be punished this lady can be pretty sadistic if she wanted to be.

"When do I start?" I asked.

"Right now actually we have located their commander and we plan to ambush them I want you to sneak in while the ambush team distracts them. Gerard will provide you with weapons and something special that we made just for you" she said tossing me a cloak. Then taking a glass filled with a green concoction and sipped it licking her lips with her tongue that I bet she could extend to as long as she wants.

I caught the black cloak and wore it and I surprisingly became invisible.

"Use that to spy on the higher ups, you are dismissed" She said waving me off.

I walked away and descended down the black tentacle-like elevator.

I never thought that I would get the chance to interact with humans I wonder what they do? Are they all really as cruel and ruthless as I heard they are? I have met some in the past who have approached me although they were all females with weird hearts in their eyes staring me down hopefully. I always just ignored them in the and really I found them annoying.

I got pulled out of my thoughts realizing that I was already preparing with the others for the ambush. Others were talking about the ship's commander it seems that this person has caused quite an uproar among us another reason why I want to meet him? or her? not that it would be possible for a girl anyhow.

We sent off the missile and bulls eye we caught them by surprise and we managed to make a hole where I can slip in but they already made a break for hyper-space we followed them they started shooting us from their back guns I smirked and with speed I flew like a surfer dodging all of the bullets the ship shot at us, I smiled. Its like I could feel the gunman gritting his teeth in annoyance every time he missed me. It was quite amusing until he actually grazed my shoulder my movements slowed down a bit from the shock but I quickly regained my composure and continued to follow them. I managed to somehow sneak in while my fellow riders distracted them.

I was in but I was feeling a little light headed mostly because I was losing blood I walked through the corridor it seemed like everything died down outside the ship seemed to be moving slowly too. Great now I can take a breather. I slipped into a room which was full of crates my wound seemed to stop bleeding by now. But my short-lived break got interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps.

I put on the invisibility cloak I got from Cordelia-sama and waited until the person passed by.

"Blood?" a muffled voice said. A girl's voice?

To my distaste she opened the door to this room and stepped in. She has Raven black hair, rather tall for a girl but not taller than me she walked in with authority and …. I waited until she turned around to see her eyes which was a striking amber color. She gazed at the hole of the explosion our team made for me to get in then, I gulped. She turned to face me her face seemed to be in deep concentration her eyes narrowed looking my way but she obviously couldn't see me? Could she?

"Strange whoever this person is he is either has superhuman speed or is invisible" she said but shrugged it off and turned towards the door to walk out but stopped half way and turned my way again "very strange indeed" She said leaving. I sighed deeply …. Really this women almost gave me a heart attack.

"Now aren't you sharp, what an interesting girl" I chuckled. Hoping to meet her again soon.

* * *

**I will be updating this story late from now on because I have to start writing two kingdoms.**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think.**

**-Yuki98**


	12. Chapter 11: What?

Chapter 11: What?

Shizuko was sitting around in the nurses office throwing out empty bottles of medicine and putting new ones in the cabinet from the boxes.

She jumped at the loud noise turned her head to yell at the person but got a second shock to see the new prodigy Takumi Usui holding her friend Misaki princess style barging in with a rush setting her down on the bed, she noticed Misaki's face was red like a tomato as if she was drunk and she was hyperventilating.

Shizuko was speechless. But before she could burst out with firery flamed of anger they started talking.

"Usui … Usui my body feels hot" Misaki said panting hard. She undid the first button on her shirt and was about to do the second one when Usui caught her hands.

"don't tempt me Misaki heaven knows whats wrong with you right now" Usui said a bit flustered with a small blush across his cheeks.

"Usui … strip me its too …. Hot ….. help" Misaki said breathless. Just then Usui started undoing her buttons but she still had a top underneath her shirt.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! GET AWAY FROM HER! THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR IS UNACCEPTABLE BEFORE MARRIAGE!" Shizuko burst out shouting at the top of her lungs from witnessing what was happening before her.

Usui turned around surprised he didn't notice her. "no you misunderstand I was just checking if she was hurt anywhere and-" just then he noticed her white coat and thought she might be the nurse or possibly someone that's usefull in that field. "Ah great timing I need you to check Misaki, she suddenly fainted and when she came to, her whole body became red so I brought her here… what's wrong with her she's been trying to seduce me for a while now?" His voice was pitched with worry. He did feel a little happy that she was trying to seduce him but even he was a little freaked out by her sudden change towards him.

"What?" Shizuko quickly walked towards Misaki, checking her eyes which were really dilated and then felt her pulse which was beating like crazy. But then she noticed a blue needle on the side of Misaki's neck she pulled it out. Misaki gasped from the pain and Shizuko's eyes widened.

"….this is" she mumbled.

And quickly she made a mad dash towards the cabinet and got out a bottle and a shot and quickly filled the shot with the white liquid and walked towards Misaki again injecting the liquid into her arm. Misaki then felt her eyelids get heavy and she fell asleep.

"what did you do?" Usui asked. For some reason he was even more worried now.

"I sent her to dreamland don't worry she will be fine ….. for now" Shizuko said with her head down. "damn it Misaki how could you be so careless" she said under her breath. Then she turned towards Usui's direction. "Thanks for bringing her here"

"No problem"

Shizuko gave Misaki a different injection this time but it had yellow fluids this time. "This one will slowly remove the unknown substances from her blood stream but seriously she is the commander now but she still gets poisoned by plants?" Shizuko scoffed, injecting Misaki before packing the shot away.

"So she is alright now" Usui asked skeptical that just a few pricks of a needle could cure her so easily.

"She's been hit by worse things in the past compared to this she will be fine you should be worried more about yourself" Shizuko said standing up to leave "oh and if you do anything to her that you will regret I will make sure you wish you were never born" she said giving one last glare and with that she exited leaving Usui alone to care for the demon commander.

He just sat there staring at the Maiden that has stole his heart along with the motivation to even care about his mission. He lightly played with her hair, admiring her skin like porcelain, his eyes followed down to her kissable red lips that tempts him ever so much to just ravish them leaving her breathless but her most striking feature that always drawn him and caught his breath was her eyes those amber orbs that burned with a determined fire in them very different from the pink hearts that always stared him down this one feature that stole his heart in just one glance.

He shook his head. "you really are something …. Misaki" but now he nitted his eyebrows thinking about what his supposed alien family will think of him falling in love with a human girl to them love was foreign it didn't matter if you wanted to reproduce a heir you would choose your favorite and do so, Usui was in a way sickened by their behavior it was like they were the animals instead of the humans and now that he was living with humans he wondered if what he was taught in the past 10 years had been a lie are humans really evil and selfish beings who only cared about themselves?

But there was one thing he was sure about is that Misaki was nothing like that he was watching her these past weeks she is nowhere near selfish she always puts others before herself even if she detested you she would save you and he was sure that if he told her his past she would accept him better that what the his so called family did but what worried him is her hate for the aliens would she still like him if she found out why he was here? … not yet he won't tell her yet. He thought.

He noticed a tear escape from Misaki's eye her face now seemed to be in deep concentration. "Don't …. Please stop" She sleep talked. She looked like she just lost something important to her. "You disgusting monsters I will kill …. Every last one of you for what you did"

Usui held her hand which then gripped his tightly but she seemed to calm down. Now he was more worried. What on earth could have happened in her past to make her so brocken?

* * *

**Replies to your reviews:**

****** :** lol Takumi as a special Alien is actually a good idea I wonder why I didn't think about that, He would be half human and half alien! But I think it would be better if he is human. Thanks, I am glad you are enjoying it.

**Rebekah: OMW! I totally didn't see that I wrote raping instead of wrapping! But lol I got quite a laugh from it I am gonna leave it like that …. For now to make certain things go through peoples' minds when they read it :3**

**And to those who reviewed about the kissing scene, thanks, that one was kinda tricky to write.**

**-Yuki98**


	13. Chapter 12: Suspicious

**I finally updated hope you guys like it :D I am currently sick and have muscle spasms in my shoulders it hurts like hell! But the best part is I get to sit in bed write the stories. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Suspicions**

Misaki awoke from her unconsciousness and ordered everyone to pack up as soon as enough supplies were collected she wanted everyone to save their energy they didn't have to waste it on fighting. They arrived back home she didn't see Usui at all after that so she decided to get comfy in her office doing her paper work this was the only downside of being Commander you have to clarify thousands of paperwork.

She sat there, signing and stamping away with superhuman speed in her office but something was bugging her. It was the little act that she and the new prodigy were engaging not so long before they were fighting carnivorous beasts. The faint lingering feeling of him pressed against her small frame was enough to make her mind completely blank. Having woken up to Takumi sleeping soundly next to her, holding her hand affectionately. She blushed at the thought.

She needed to clarify things between them, true she does like him but she still wonders if he likes her he could still be playing with her for all she knew but his serious face at the time of his confession was enough to believe him. She always avoided having a relationship; she didn't need to lose more people important to her.

But now it's different she wanted to protect this relationship because she wanted it, it could be the bond she felt when they fought together that feeling that he was definitely different from everyone else.

"Hey Ayuzawa, what's wrong? You have been into space for a while now." A voice said walking in. He had this unreadable expression on his face. Him and Misaki knew each other for long already they trained together to get to where they are now and usually drop the formal act when they are alone.

Misaki looked up. "Hey Tora, its nothing don't mind it"

"If you say so" He said taking a seat on the coach opposite.

"So do you have business with me?" Misaki asked. Its not everyday Tora walked into her office.

"I just came to warn you"

"About what?"

"That Takumi guy" Tora said his face protruding his signature devilish smirk.

Misaki raised an eyebrow at him. "What about Takumi?"

"Ever since he arrived there has been something off about him, he just doesn't act normal" Tora didn't trust Takumi, Misaki could see that clearly she often felt sorry for him having to share a room with Takumi.

"oh that's something I already know of" Misaki said stapling a stack of papers, you never know what would happen with his perverted alien attitude.

"I did some digging up about his background" Tora said laying a folder on Misaki's desk.

"now who's the pervert" Misaki muttered. Opened the folder to see very little information about Takumi Usui only held his private info and his simulation mark.

"what?" did Misaki just call him a pervert?

"nothing what did you find? you know your not supposed to look into other peoples personal information even though you're a lieutenant, don't abuse your power" Misaki warned.

"Ha as if you can talk isn't that what you do all the time the proof is all in the paperwork in front of you, and you know there isn't anything about that's guy's background on the system absolutely nothing"

" ….. maybe he just doesn't want to share it its not like every detail of every person is recorded?" her eyes fixated on Takumi's ID picture, she stared into his emerald eyes which seemed so ….. dull.

"you don't get it, there is absolutely no past data that a Takumi Usui ever existed"

"what do you mean?"

"no family background, no data showing he ever purchased anything its like this guy has been living in the woods ….. I am just saying be on your guard around that guy"

"His human Tora, trust him."

"I know its just strange what if his ….. with them" Misaki froze at this there wasn't a reason to deny that.

" no human in their right mind would ever side with the aliens even if their life depended on it for years we all have been fighting for that one thing and ….. even if he doesn't show as much determination as the rest of us and his lack of participation has been laying thin now but that's my duty to motivate him" Misaki decided long ago that she would trust Takumi but would send him to hell if he betrayed her.

"Your siding with him?" Tora's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Its my mission Tora, now if that's all you want to say then leave I have a lot of work to do."

"Keep my words in mind, Ayuzawa' with that he stood up and left. When the doors closed Misaki let out a deep sigh. But collected herself when the door opened again and Shizuko walked in with her usual cold scientific look and pixie cut.

"Hey Misaki"

'hey what brings you here?"

"Is this a bad time I can come another time if you want?"

"na its fine whats up" Misaki leaned back in her large swivel chair.

"just thought you would want to hear the end results of the blood you brought in"

Misaki's interests instantly peaked. "And?" she couldn't wait any longer.

"Its strange Misaki" Shizuko sat down at the chair in front. "The nano bugs we found in the blood are memory suppressors, they literally make you forget memories"

"what's that doing on the ship? No wait how did that get on the ship?"

"beats me, but its certain something followed you home its definitely human I am sure" Shizuko looked Misaki in the eye. "Misaki… I think we have a spy"

Misaki's felt a sharp pain in her chest like her heart is injured even though there is no wound. Its ok right? Takumi is one of us we can trust him but what if he wasn't? How would I ever face him. She couldn't accept this she would have to interrogate him herself.

"Misaki?" Shizuko stared at Misaki's troubled expression "you ok?"

Shizuko's voice snapped Misaki out of her reverie. "huh? Oh yes I am fine just a little tired"

Shizuko nodded. "don't overwork yourself you were just recovering from the plants poison, I'll write a sick note for you. Take the day off I think you need it"

Misaki only smiled back wearily "I am ok I am strong, a little fatigue won't kill me and …. Since when have you taken over the nurses office I thought you were head of the lab department?"

"Ever since a certain friend of mine was carried quite ceremoniously into the office by the new prodigy"

Misaki blushed at this. "Did he do anything?"

"yes he tried to undress you" Misaki gasped at this, why that pervert! "but he made it clear he was only checking if you were hurt" Then Misaki sighed in relief.

"Misaki" Shizuko had this knowing expression plastered on her face.

Misaki gulped. "yeah?"

"You know if you ever need help in 'that' area me and Sakura would be happy to give you advice" Shizuko said matter of factly. Misaki just remained red like a tomato, she couldn't deny that do in fact like each other. But Shizuko's straightforwardness is surprising that's a statement she would expect from Sakura.

"Then I will see you later"

"Yeah see ya"

would this day just end already?

**yeah so I decided I am going to be ending this story soon like in 5 more chapters since I want more time to write Two Kingdoms I don't know I like Fantasy over sci-fi maybe? Depends.**

**Please R+R and tell me what you think. You guys really make me so happy with your reviews, follows and favorites to be honest I wasn't expecting so much for the first 2 chapter of Two Kingdoms you guys are the best!**

**-Yuki98**


End file.
